Sleep With Me
by AdriDee
Summary: The missing JH scenes of Bring it On Home in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. Also, what happens after they get caught. COMPLETE!
1. What An Insensitive Jerk!

"Sleep With Me"

_**TITLE: "Sleep With Me"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: This fic covers the missing J/H scenes of "Bring it On Home" in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. I always wondered how Jackie started sleeping there and found it so cute that they weren't doing it cuz it said a lot about Hyde. So here's the story._

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

CHAPTER 1: "What an Insensitive Jerk!"

It was a Friday night and outside of the Burkhart home was a car parked right in the front yard. It was a car by the name of El Camino and in it was the owner, Steven Hyde with the daughter of the owner of the home, Jackie Burkhart. The young couple had been parked outside for quite some time right after one of their dates. They were now very cozy in the front seat.

Jackie was on top of Hyde. Her hands were all over him as he kissed her profoundly. They had been going at it for quite some time. Steven decided to take a look at his watch again to make sure that Jackie wasn't about to break curfew. If she did and the Formans, his house family, found out about it, he would never hear the end of it. He would more than likely get grounded and that meant that he wouldn't be able to go out with Jackie. Or worse, she wouldn't be able to hang out at the house for some time.

He then opened his right eye just a bit to get a glance at his watch. The moment he read 12:47AM, he popped the other eye open and sat up immediately. He had sat up so fast that he pushed Jackie off him and she nearly fell to the side.

She frowned at him as she tried to catch her breath. "Steven? What's wrong?"

Hyde tried to catch his own breath. "It's almost one. You better go inside before your mom catches us. Go." He threw her his jacket. It was kind of cold outside and he noticed that the only thing she had brought along with her had been a tiny sweater.

However, Jackie was still not moving. She was hesitating for some reason.

"What's wrong with you? Get your butt moving."

"We can still hang out here. My mom won't say anything." She began to kiss his neck.

"Yeah, but if Mrs. Forman or Red saw that I wasn't there, _**they're**_ gonna say something."

"Then just tell them you were at the hotel working." She made her way to his ear.

Hyde grunted. In only a few months of dating, Jackie had already come to know some of his weaknesses. She knew exactly where it was that drove him crazy.

Hyde gave in. "Fine." He then grabbed her and began to kiss her in the lips.

It wasn't until half an hour later that Hyde decided it really was time to leave. When he told this to Jackie, she just began to ramble on and on about how her day at school had gone.

"And Angela Walker and the Freddy twins just would not stop talking about Craig Themes. I mean, I know he's hot and has an incredible body, but not so much as to talk about it for half an hour!" Jackie looked a little flustered.

Hyde checked his watch. It was nearly two. "That's nice." He cursed himself that he was unable to tune her out anymore. Before they officially became a couple, Hyde was able to mute her within a second. However, very slowly as their relationship progressed, it was harder to do it. He hated to admit it but what once annoyed him most about Jackie--her voice--had turned into one of his favorite things about her. He sometimes just sat back and listened to her talk nonstop for hours just to hear that voice. He would often find himself smiling at her. Smiling at her foolishness and innocence--innocence he wished he still had at times.

He realized what it was he was thinking about and he saw that he was turning into a softy like his best friend, Eric Forman. The thought grossed him out. "Alright. I gotta go now." He turned the key in the ignition and put the car in drive. "See ya tomorrow."

"Steven, can't we hang out for at least a little bit more?" Jackie pleaded.

Hyde didn't seem to hear it as a plead, though. "Jackie, I gotta work later. I start my shift at 9AM. I don't care about showing up late or even showing up at all, but if Red sees me running late, he's gonna threaten to stick his foot up my ass."

"But, Steven--"

"Jackie, I gotta go."

Jackie just sat there, looking a bit hurt.

Hyde turned to her and he noticed some tears forming in her eyes. He frowned. Jackie wasn't much of a crier. She was a whiner, a screamer, and a yeller--everything but a crier. Something was seriously wrong.

Hyde put El Camino to park. "What's up?"

Jackie tried to act back to normal, he could tell. "Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend. Is that so wrong of me?" In an instant, annoyance rose in her tone and eyes.

Hyde knew that look all too well. He immediately forgot about her look of sadness and he could only concentrate about her anger one now. This was gonna be a long night.

"I mean, you hardly have time for me anymore. With us being in school and your work and my cheerleading practices, it seems as if there's little time for us. So excuse me for wanting more."

Hyde rolled his eyes. He had no patience for her neediness. "Jackie, what do you want me to do? I have bills and rent. How can I pay for that without a job?!"

"I understand that, Steven. But what I don't get is why you don't make the stretch to spend some time with me."

"We hang out in the basement almost every day and I just took you out for a burger!" He had lost his patience and fast.

"Hanging out in the basement isn't gonna cut it. I want you for myself. I don't wanna share you. And when we went out for a burger you were too busy talking to Victor Preston and Joe Nelson. You weren't even paying attention to me!"

"That's because you were hanging out with your little cheerleading friends!"

"Only because you were taking too long!"

Hyde was already getting a headache. He couldn't deal with this anymore. "You know what, Jackie. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to the wheel again and waited for her step out.

Jackie's ear blew out stream as her head turned completely red with anger. She threw him his jacket and opened her door. "Fine!" She kicked him, got out of the car quickly, and slammed the door shut.

Hyde grunted and let out a curse. He was so angry with her that he put his car on drive and sped out of there without another word. He knew that he was gonna get an ear full tomorrow. He knew how much Jackie hated it when he wouldn't walk her to her door. She said it was rude for a young man to let a lady walk to her doorstep by herself. Right now, though, he didn't care. All he wanted was to be as far away from her as possible.

The next morning he didn't get a single call from her. He tried not to think or worry about it as he worked at the hotel.

By the time he got to the Formans house, it was already 5PM. He saw Mrs. Forman starting dinner already. "Hey, Mrs. Forman."

Mrs. Forman looked up from her stove and smiled. "Well, hello, Steven. How was work?"

Hyde shrugged. "Work. Hey, have I gotten any calls today?"

Mrs. Forman smiled at him. "Nope. No calls from Jackie…so far."

Hyde knew he shouldn't have tried to play that out with Mrs. Forman. She knew him all too well. "Has she come by at all?" He knew there was no point to beating around the bush.

"No. But I'm sure she'll be by a little later. Why? Did you guys have a fight?"

Hyde shrugged and pretended as if he didn't know nor cared if he and Jackie had had a fight. He began to walk away.

Mrs. Forman, however, didn't let him. "You know, Steven. Talking about it can sometimes help. Avoiding it can only cause more troubles in a relationship."

Hyde seriously liked Mrs. Forman, but not so much as to spill his problems on her. He wasn't her little boy, Eric Forman. He was no pansy. "It was nothing, Mrs. Forman. I'm pretty sure Jackie will be over it by tonight." He turned and left before Mrs. Forman could continue on with her little pep talk.

Once he got downstairs he saw that Forman and Donna were already there, watching T.V. He sat on his usual chair and gave a low 'hey' to his friends. After several minutes, he couldn't help himself anymore. So, with a cool voice, he asked while he crossed his arms across his chest, "Hey, Donna, seen Jackie today?"

Donna didn't move her eyes from the screen. "No."

"Uh." He tried to go back to watching the show and stop thinking about Jackie. However, he still had another question. "Talk to her?"

"Nope." Donna took a bite of her popcorn.

"Did she tell you anything of where she might be today?" Hyde wasn't noticing that the Zen had faded away.

That tone had definitely gotten Donna and Forman's attention.

Donna frowned and gave a small grin. "No. Why?"

_Crap_, Hyde thought. _Shoulda kept my damn mouth shut. Now Forman and Pinciotti are gonna get a kick out of this. Curse that dwarf!_ "No reason." He tried to Zen back.

"Aw, is there trouble in Paradise?" teased Forman. "Or hell? There is nothing holy about your devil girlfriend."

Hyde tried to keep his cool. "Shut it, Forman."

"What did you do?" asked Donna.

Hyde gave a look at this. "_**I **_didn't do anything."

"Well, you must have if Jackie's this upset. I mean, I know she gets frustrated with a lot of things that you do. But never so much that she doesn't speak to you for a whole day."

"What did you do to anger our evilness?" Forman was having way too much fun with this.

Hyde tried to tune both of his friends out.

Some time passed and Hyde checked the clock for the 100th time. It was 9PM and still no sign of Jackie. He didn't notice it, but his leg had already started to shake in impatience. Where the hell was she?

Donna obviously noticed it. She rolled her eyes. "Hyde, why don't you just call her up if you're so worried?"

Hyde faked a frown. "Worried? I'm not worried."

"Yeah, Donna. Don't you know that Master Zen only shakes his leg whenever he's relaxed," said Forman.

Hyde immediately stopped his leg. "Get bent."

Before Forman could tease any more, Mrs. Forman pocked her head into the basement. "Donna, hunny, you're father just called said he wants you in for dinner. And Eric, sweety, could you run over to the store and grab some pop? We're out."

Donna and Forman soon left the basement.

The moment they stepped out of the door, Hyde hurried upstairs. Thankfully, no one was in the kitchen. He suspected that Red was still in the living room, watching TV while Mrs. Forman was getting her Happy Hour ready.

Hyde went directly to the phone and dialed Jackie's number. It must have rung more than 15 times before Hyde decided to hang up. How was it that nobody was home? Somebody was always home.

"Damn." He couldn't take this anymore. He went directly to his car and drove off.


	2. Why

"Sleep With Me"

_**TITLE: "Sleep With Me"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: This fic covers the missing J/H scenes of "Bring it On Home" in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. I always wondered how Jackie started sleeping there and found it so cute that they weren't doing it cuz it said a lot about Hyde. So here's the story._

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

CHAPTER 2: "The Reason"

Several minutes later, Hyde came to Jackie's house. He parked his car in the usual spot and began to walk up to the house.

He took a deep breath once he got to the doorstep. He knew that once he saw Jackie he was gonna hear a lot of yelling. He lifted his hand and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened up.

The maid, Rosa, smiled once she saw Hyde. "Hello, _Joven_ Hyde." She had a big Mexican accent. Hyde wondered how it was that he could understand her perfectly.

"Hey, Rosa. Is Jackie home by any chance?" Hyde asked.

Rosa's eyes suddenly grew a little sadness in her eyes. "Yes, she is."

"When did she get home?"

"A few hours ago. She had cheerleading, student body, and had to run some errands. She was quite exhausted. Poor _niña_."

Hyde frowned. He had known Rosa for years and her relationship with Jackie had never been sweet. Jackie would always bark orders and Rosa would start spitting insults in Spanish. He couldn't see how Rosa would ever grow sympathy for Jackie. Or better yet, why Jackie would ever grow exhausted. "Errands?"

Rosa looked up to Hyde with defeat in her eyes. "_Ay_, _Joven_ Hyde. I can't bear to keep this to myself any longer. And seeing that she doesn't want to tell you anything even though you are the person she wants to tell most, I feel I should tell you." She let out a breath.

Hyde was getting impatient and a little worried, fast. If Jackie wasn't telling him something, that meant that it was big. She usually couldn't wait to tell him anything. He had always been the first to know something new about her, even though most of the times he wishes he hadn't been. "What is it, Rosa?"

Rosa looked into the house to make sure no one was around and shut the door immediately. She then lowered her voice. "She has been taking care of paying all the bills for her father. She has been taking care of this house for some time now. And it seems that it is finally getting to her. It's too much for the poor _niña_. And what is worse is that most of the gardeners and maids have quit. There is only two gardeners and two maids left. The caretaker has also quit. Plus, there's those dogs she had to get rid of. So now the house is no longer protected."

Hyde was getting more confused by the second. "Why did they quit? And why is Jackie taking care of all of this? Why isn't her mom taking charge?"

Rosa's eyes grew sadder. "Because _la señora _Burkhart isn't here still. She is still gone."

This definitely worried Hyde. "You mean…Jackie is still by herself?"

Rosa nodded. "I usually stay the night with her, but last night I couldn't because _mi_ _mama_ was sick and had to take care of her. I am afraid that I am not going to be able to stay with her as much. _Mi_ _mama_ needs me more and there is no one but myself that can take care of her. I've explained this to _la_ _niña_ and even though she says it is ok, I see that she is hurt. She has never liked being alone."

Hyde thought for a minute. He rubbed his chin, and let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it, Rosa. I'll see what I can do."

Rosa grew a little happier at hearing this. "I was hoping you would say that, _Joven_." She took her keys out of her purse and smiled at him. "You are a good, boy." Then she pinched his cheek and walked away.

Hyde opened the door and looked around the house. It was completely empty. Usually, there were at least two maids in view. Now it was deserted.

He made his way up the stairs, thinking about Jackie. He couldn't believe why Jackie hadn't told him about this. Then, again, he couldn't blame her. Who wanted to spread around that you were alone and abandoned by both your parents? Hyde could completely relate. When his mother had jammed on him, he didn't dare tell anyone. Plus, it didn't help that last time Jackie had needed comfort from him, he hadn't done it the wrong way. In fact, he had made it quite worse.

Hyde came to Jackie's room and decided to take a deep breath before he went it. He knocked.

"Come in, Rosa," came Jackie's voice.

Hyde opened the door.

Jackie was laying down on her bed, reading the new Vogue Magazine. Her hair was up in a bun and Hyde noticed she hardly had any makeup. She was dressed in fleece pajamas.

Hyde smiled at her. She looked beautiful.

"I'm fine here, Rosa. No need to worry." Jackie had still not lifted her head.

"Why does Rosa need to worry?" Hyde asked.

At that, Jackie looked up and immediately sat up. "Steven? What are you doing here?" She snatched her pajama robe and put it on.

"Thought I'd come and face the yelling before it got worse." He sat down on her bed. "Still mad?"

Jackie was still a little jittery. "Yeah. A little."

"That why you didn't come by today?"

At that, Jackie grew back to her normal, angry self. "Well, I thought you'd be a little too busy with your friends after you working _**so hard**_. Didn't think you had the time or wanted to make time for me."

"Jackie, it's not that I don't want to make time for you, It's just that I'm exhausted by the end of the day and all I want to really do is relax when I get off work."

"I'm exhausted by the end of each day too, Steven. I have school, student body, the Pep Club, the Boys and Girls Club, cheerleading, and errands--I mean, the beauty salon I have to go to every day, And that itself is the hardest because do you know how perfect I have to be every day?!"

Hyde rolled his eyes.

However, she was not done. "But I still make time for us. The least you can do is the same for me and be there for when I need you. Like today."

Hyde made a fake frown, maybe now it was when she was finally gonna tell him. "What happened today?"

Jackie caught on as to what she had said. She tried to cover it up. "Well, I mean, I had a lot of problems. I mean, there was cheerleading, Kristen Willkie messed up her double jump. It ruined the entire routine! And Kat Tamber was refusing to let me copy her in the test in Biology. She told Mr. McGill on me and I got an F! I had to spread rumors about her saying that the only reason why she does good on tests is because she's been sleeping around with Mr. McGill! It was rough today!"

Hyde let out a sigh. She was still not going to tell him. "Well, sorry I wasn't there earlier for you."

"You should. And it's not just today that I needed you." Some tears formed in her eyes and she looked down so he wouldn't notice. "My life's been pretty shitty lately."

It felt like someone was squeezing at his heart. He had caught the sight of those tears and he just wanted to kick himself. Maybe she would have told him from the start if he had paid more attention to her. Thinking back, he hadn't been asking her about her parents in a while. He should have asked. It wasn't fair for her to go through with this alone.  
"Well, I'm here now." He placed his hands on her lap. "Talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking right now. I'm still angry with you."

"Well, let me make it up to you. Wanna get some ice cream?" He got up and handed her his hand to take.

Jackie looked up at him and smiled. "Ok." She took his hand and he helped her up. "Let me just get ready." She walked over to her closet.

"Want me to go ask your mom first?" Hyde hoped she would tell him now.

Jackie tensed a little. "No. She's out right now."

Hyde nodded. He took a seat on her couch.

Jackie finally picked an outfit. She turned and made a gesture with her hand that signaled him to leave.

Hyde looked up at her, innocently. "What?"

"Steven, I'm gonna change."

"Well, hurry up. I don't got all day." He leaned against her pillows and put his hands behind his head.

She placed her hand on her hip and got that look on her face. "Steven."

Hyde stood his ground. He stayed there, with a big smile on his face.

Jackie went over to him and slapped him. "Out!"

Hyde chuckled and started to get up. "I'm going, I'm going. I'll be in the kitchen."

Jackie locked the door after him.

About forty minutes later, and many knocks on the door from Hyde constantly asking her "Are you done?!", Jackie finally came down.

She had a pink shirt on and some jeans. Her hair was down and her face had makeup again. She still looked beautiful.

"Done yet?" Hyde asked.

"Yes. God, Steven, you're so impatient." She took her purse and made sure she had her keys in there.

"Alright. Come on. We gotta hurry cuz the ice cream store closes in half an hour and I still have to put gas in the car." He walked over to the door and held it open for her.

Jackie made her way out. "Why didn't you get it while I was changing?" She locked the door once Hyde was out.

"I just remembered that I needed some." He held out his hand to her and she took it.

That was a lie. He remembered he needed some since half an hour ago while he was in the kitchen. He had thought about going to get some, but he didn't want to leave Jackie alone in that big house.

Once they reached El Camino, Hyde held the door open for Jackie. She lightly gave him a peck on the mouth before she got inside. She always did that whenever he would do something 'a boyfriend should do' for her. It was like a prize for him.

At first, it used to annoy Hyde. He felt like Jackie was treating him like a puppy of some sort. But the more it happened and got to know her, the more he knew the true reason for the kisses. Jackie would kiss him whenever she felt his care for her and small gestures like holding the door said it to her in volumes.

Hyde closed the door and hopped on over to his side.

The couple went to the ice cream place and hung out there for a while before they headed off to the side of the highway, where they had had their first date. Hyde let his girlfriend ramble on and on about school and cheerleading and smiled at her cuteness again.

However, whenever he would ask her about her parents, she would immediately change the subject. It was obvious she still did not want him to know. He figured he would have to wait a little before she grew the confidence to tell him.

Hyde knew that it was already time for curfew, but he couldn't bare the thought of having to take her to that abandoned house. Now that he knew the truth, he didn't want to let Jackie anywhere near that house.

However, if the Formans were to see that he wasn't in his bed by his own curfew, he was sure to get some consequences. Then, he had an idea.

"I think it's time we head out." Hyde climbed out of the hood of the car.

Jackie stayed where she was at, with a frightened look on her face. "Can't we still hang out for a little longer?"

"Not out here. It's too damn cold. If you want to we can just hang out in the basement or in my room." He walked over to the passenger's seat and opened the door for her.

Jackie grew cheery at this. "Ok." She gave him a peck on the lips before she climbed onto her seat.

Several minutes later, they got the Formans home and were extra quiet as they got down to the basement. Gladly, no one was there anymore so they had the room all to themselves.

Jackie suggested that they watch TV, but Hyde had a feeling that the noise would only wake up the Formans. So, they settled on hanging out on his bed as he read a book and she read one of her many magazines that she would often leave there.

Hyde turned to the clock and noticed that it was 2AM. He turned and saw Jackie lying down on his bed. She had fallen asleep.

He quietly, went to turn off the light and decided to sleep on the ground.


	3. The Nights that Brought Them Closer

"Sleep With Me"

_**TITLE: "Sleep With Me"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: This fic covers the missing J/H scenes of "Bring it On Home" in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. I always wondered how Jackie started sleeping there and found it so cute that they weren't doing it cuz it said a lot about Hyde. So here's the story._

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

CHAPTER 3: "The Nights That Brought Them Closer"

The next morning, Hyde and Jackie both pretended to be worried about her sleeping over that night, afraid of what her mother would do. They both changed quickly and Hyde took her home.

The next couple of nights played out almost exactly the same. He would pick her up right after work, they would hang out in the basement, "forget" about curfew, and would fall asleep.

It took some nights for Jackie to catch on that Hyde knew her secret. And she pretended as if she didn't know that Hyde knew. It took some more nights after that for Hyde to notice that Jackie had caught on to him and he began to pretend as if he was still oblivious to her secret. Both ignored it all.

It had already been more than two weeks and they were still playing the game. Today, however was different. It was Jackie's 17th birthday and she had not received a call. Not from her father or her mother.

Hyde knew that Jackie was especially sensitive today, that's why he tried his hardest to keep her mind off of her parents all day.

It was night time and Hyde had already changed for bed and he was making his bed on the floor, like usual.

"Steven, don't turn. I'm gonna change." Jackie made sure that he wasn't looking as she took off her shirt. She immediately put on her night shirt before Hyde could take even the smallest peek, not that he ever tried.

She then made her way over to his bed.

That's when Steven noticed it. She was wearing his t-shirt, the one he had given to her as a birthday present a few hours ago. She had made it clear to him that she had no plans to wearing it. However, it didn't seem as if it disgusted her now.

Jackie frowned at her boyfriend's smile. "What?"

"Nice t-shirt," he teased.

Jackie looked down and tried to explain herself. "I only put it on because my PJ top had some gross ink in it."

"Uh-huh," he said with a smirk. He finished doing his bed and when he bent, he let out a groan. His back was killing him. He was only getting a few hours of sleep now and sleeping on the damn floor wasn't helping much. Jackie kept insisting that she could sleep on the floor, but he wouldn't hear of it.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven, this is stupid. We can _**both**_ share the bed, ok? Your back is getting worse and you're gonna have to call in sick tomorrow. And you have to work so you can buy me that cute bracelet!" She scooted over and made room for him in his bed.

Hyde gave in and joined her on the bed. "Yes, dear." He turned off his lamp and wrapped his arm around her. She turned over on the bed so she could face him and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight."

He pulled her closer to him. "Night. And happy birthday again."

Some minutes later, he could tell that she still had not fallen asleep. He waited a little more, and still she was awake. He then heard a sniffle and he opened his eyes.

Tears were falling from her. Hyde held her even closer and rubbed his hand on her back, trying to give her as much comfort as he could. He kissed her forehead several times and he smoothed her.

Jackie placed her face on his chest and cried harder. "Why didn't they call?" Her voice sounded so small and fragile. "It's as if nobody cares. I'm alone."

Hyde brought her face up to meet his. "That's not true. I care. And I'm here." He kissed her on the lips to prove it.

Jackie held him closer and tighter, as if afraid that if she didn't something was sure to come in and take him away from her too. "Thank you."

Hyde kissed her head and continued to cradle her.

It took about half an hour, but he finally got her to fall asleep. However, he almost got none. He was watching her the entire night, afraid that she'd wake up and would start all over again. He didn't want her to face agony alone. He couldn't bare it.

Jackie tossed and turned. She was having another one of her nightmares. For the last couple of nights, she kept getting them.

She brought up the blanket closer around her as she wept. She then noticed that Steven's arm was no longer around her and reached back for it; however, her hand reached emptiness. She felt around the bed and still felt nothing. She opened her eyes and was still in trance. She was half awake and looked around, crying. "Steven?"

Had he left her too? The thought squeezed at her heart and almost broke it. More tears came down and she could barely catch her breath, "Steven?"

At that very moment, Hyde came in and noticed the state his girlfriend was in. "Jackie?" He placed the tray he had on his hands down and rushed to the bed.

She turned to him and at suddenly came to wakefulness. She had realized that it had just been a dream. She felt so stupid. She turned away from Hyde and wiped away her tears. "Sorry. I…I didn't know where you were. I thought…."

"No, I went to go get you breakfast. Mrs. Forman made pancakes today." He placed a palm on her cheek and smoothed her. "Was it another bad dream?"

Jackie nodded. There was no point in lying. Every now and then, Jackie would wake up from nightmares. She couldn't remember them well right when she awoke. All she knew about them was that she was alone in them.

Hyde leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Well, they're gone now. Wanna eat?" He grabbed the tray and brought it to her.

Jackie smiled at him and took it. She didn't know when it happened, but Hyde had become the sweetest guy to her. She was a bit worried though because she wasn't sure if he was being this sweet to her because he was growing to really care for her or if it was simply out of pity. Jackie couldn't bare the thought of Hyde pitying her. She didn't want sympathy, especially his.


	4. Let Me In!

"Sleep With Me"

_**TITLE: "Sleep With Me"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: This fic covers the missing J/H scenes of "Bring it On Home" in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. I always wondered how Jackie started sleeping there and found it so cute that they weren't doing it cuz it said a lot about Hyde. So here's the story._

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

CHAPTER 4: "Let Me In!!!"

That same afternoon Jackie asked Hyde to go with her to her house. She needed to pay the workers and grab some checks to pay the month's bills. When she got there, she noticed Rosa was on the phone.

Rosa held the phone out to Jackie, with a big smile on her face. "_Señorita_ Jackie. It is your mother!"

Jackie took the phone immediately. "Mom? How are you?"

Hyde took a seat next to Rosa. She was playing cards and he decided to join.

"When are you coming back? What do you mean you don't know? Mom, don't you know that I'm alone here?" Jackie's eyes filled with water.

Hyde looked up from the game just in time to see the first tear come down.

"Well, how am I supposed to run everything around here on my own?! This is your responsibility not mine! But, Mom! You promised you were gonna be here soon! It's been months! Mom, do not hang up on me! Mom! MOM!!!" Jackie slammed the phone back on the cord and began to cry.

Hyde was at her side in three long strides. He was about to place his arms around her when she stepped away and brushed away her tears. "Don't. I don't need your pity." She began to walk away.

Hyde frowned. "What pity? Jackie I don't pity you."

"Yes, you do, Steven!" Jackie's anger had come back with a thunder. "That's the only reason why you've been so sweet to me! You feel sorry for me. And I don't need that from anyone, you hear me?! _**Especially**_, from you!" She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Hyde wasn't about to let her get away that easy. Not until he had his own say on this argument. "Jackie, you're such a spoiled little upper-class brat! You know that?"

"I'd rather be an upper-class brat than a poor junkie!"

"I may be a poor junkie, but you're a complete basket-case! You're letting your feelings build up and at the most stupidest moment, you crack!"

"I'm the basket-case?! Who's the one that refuses to let _**anyone **_in about their past?! You take everything that happened to you as a kid a joke and you carry such anger inside of you because of it! Maybe if you would let it out, you wouldn't be so damn angry all the time."

"You don't let anyone in, either! You hide the fact that your parents left you! You haven't told anyone! You haven't even openly admitted it to me!"

"Because I don't want to face the fact that you're only still with me because you feel sorry for me!" Jackie couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started to make their way down her eyes and she couldn't hold back. Once she was able to catch her breath, she continued on. "I don't want to wake up one day and have you kick me out of your room because you're finally tired of me. Find out that the only reason you were my boyfriend was because you took pity on me. I couldn't stand it."

Hyde walked closer to her. "Jackie, I could never be with someone for some idiotic reason like that. I don't pity you." He took in some air and took his time to figure out how he was going to say this to her. "The reason why I've been the way I have with you is…well, because I can relate. Both my parents left me too and I went through some tough shit because of that. And I just can't stand seeing you having to go through the same shit I did." He placed his palm against her cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "Ok?"

Jackie looked up at him, more tears stinging her eyes. She now understood. She then nodded. "Ok."

"Alright then, lets hurry and get those errands done before 5 hits. I gotta hurry up or I'm gonna be late for work." He started heading for Mr. Burkhart's office.

However, he didn't go more than 3 steps before Jackie pulled on his hand and brought him up against her. She brought her hand up to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

After several minutes, she finally pulled away and gave him a tiny smile. He smiled back at her.


	5. The Last Night

"Sleep With Me"

_**TITLE: "Sleep With Me"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: This fic covers the missing J/H scenes of "Bring it On Home" in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. I always wondered how Jackie started sleeping there and found it so cute that they weren't doing it cuz it said a lot about Hyde. So here's the story._

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

CHAPTER 5: "The Last Night"

More nights passed and Hyde was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was passed 11:30 and Fez was still there. If he didn't leave pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to pick up Jackie on time. And he hated having to leave her alone in that big house more than necessary.

Then, as if to answer Hyde's prayers, Fez yawned. "Oh, I think I better head off. Think you can drive me home, Hyde?"

Hyde immediately got up. "Sure. C'mon." He headed out, Fez following him.

"Ow!" Fez tripped over something on the floor. He looked down and saw that it was some stupid Lego toy. He kicked it to the side and rushed to meet Hyde.

As soon as he dropped off Fez, he headed over to the Burkhart home. Jackie was outside her front porch, waiting for him.

She ran over to him and before he even got out of the car, she was already there at his side with a big smile on her face. "Hey." She kissed him.

However, she could tell by the look on her face that he did not seem to happy with her right now. "What's wrong?"

Hyde looked down at her, annoyed. "Jackie, I told you to wait for me inside the house. What the hell were you doing outside?"

Jackie knew that her boyfriend was just worried about her. But he had to understand. "Steven, you know how much I hate being inside that house."

He grew a little sympathetic, but he was still annoyed and not about to let her slide. "I know, but still. You shouldn't be outside at night alone."

Jackie grew a big smile. "Aw, Puddin' Pop." She kissed him lightly on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

Hyde rolled his eyes. She had just started calling him that the other day. He was still annoyed by the damn nickname and disliked it when she used it…which was usually when she wanted something or was trying to get out of something.

He wiggled out of her embrace and walked over to the passenger's side. He opened the door for her. Before she climbed in, she gave him a quick peck on the lips as he rolled his eyes.

Once again, they rode back to the Forman residence.

When they were walking into the basement, Hyde almost tripped over some box on the floor. He was holding onto Jackie's hand. "Careful, Forman's crap is all over the damn floor," he whispered.

Jackie closed the door gently and turned to follow Hyde, but once she turned back, she tripped over some toy and knocked over something hard onto the floor. A huge noise went off.

Both froze in silence. Jackie then felt Hyde turning to her. She couldn't see his face very well in the dark, but she could tell that he was scolding her right now.

"Will you watch where you're going? We're gonna get caught!" He took her hand and led her to the room.

Once they were inside, he turned to her with that look in his eye.

"Sorry!" She turned around and signaled him to turn around so she could get dressed.

Once they were both into their night clothes, Jackie remembered that she had her purse had fallen off of her hand when she had tripped. She needed to go back to get it.

However, it was dark and she had to be careful not to bump into something again. She was able to retrieve her purse, but when she turned back to head to Hyde's room, she tripped over that damn toy again which caused her to bump into the small table to the ground. Another noise went off. She immediately put it back up and ran to Hyde's room.

Once she was in, Hyde was standing there, a look that was ready to kill her.

"It was that damn toy again!" She closed the door behind her.

"Jackie, if the Formans find out, we're dead. Do you know that?! God, why do you have to be so stupid? Can't you watch where your damn dwarf feet are going?!" The moment he said it, he wished he hadn't.

Jackie's eyes grew watery and she looked very hurt.

Damn it! Why didn't he ever think before he opened his damn mouth?!

She didn't say anything. She just took her bag and backpack and began to head out of the room.

"Jackie." Hyde snatched her arm immediately and pulled her back into the room, close to him. He looked down onto her face. She had already started to cry.

She was looking down. She couldn't bare look at him. "Why do you always do that, Steven? You always make me feel like a complete idiot. It hurts that you think of me like that."

Hyde placed his hands on her face, her words squeezing at his heart. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, you know I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid."

"You were being an asshole," Jackie corrected, still not looking up at him.

"You're right." He soothed her face and brought her eyes to meet his. "Forgive me?" His eyes cried out to her to say yes.

Jackie got lost in those baby blue eyes. No one had ever looked deep into Steven Hyde's eyes like Jackie. No one other than her could see the deepness in them. The hurt, the pain, and above all, the hidden joy. She never understood why Hyde always wore those damn sunglasses. She didn't fathom it, until several months ago when she realized she loved him. She remembered that day perfectly, she had been crying about her father and it was the first time Hyde had actually consoled her. He had been there to catch her tears and soothe her hurt. She had stared into those eyes for what seemed like years, getting lost in them faster and faster because he was finally letting her see a bit of him. Letting her take a peak into his soul. Without those glasses, Hyde was weak. He wore his heart and soul on those eyes. The sunglasses were his walls that kept people from making this discovery. Jackie had been the only person that had figured this out. And knowing that fact, made her love him even more.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

A glimpse of joy shined in his eyes. He leaned over. "Thank you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Jackie's heart did a summersault. She loved all of Hyde's kisses, but her favorites had to be the sweet ones. They just went against his personality--against Zen. They were Steven Kisses.

"Now, c'mon. I got work early tomorrow." He pulled away and slapped her ass. He then turned off the lights and climbed onto the bed.

She joined him. "Good night, Puddin' Pop." She kissed him.

"'Night," he answered back as he gave her room to put her head on his pillow as well.

She snuggled to him as close as she could. She had first hated this damn bed. She used to think it was small, gross, and ugly. But she had slowly grown to love it. It smelled like her Steven and the size of it was perfect for the both of them.

He wrapped the blanket tight around her and placed his face on his favorite spot, which was on the crook of her neck. He loved to fall asleep to her scent.

She then took his arm and wrapped it around her. He immediately intertwined his fingers with hers.

Shortly after, both fell asleep, their breathing in unison.

**In a couple of days, I'll post another chapter about what happened afterward, when they were caught. **


	6. Damn It, They Caught Us!

CHAPTER 6: "Damn it, They Caught Us!"

Jackie and Hyde didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. They didn't hear the door open either. What made them both wake up was Red's "What the hell?!" and Mrs. Forman's "Oh, my God!". It had been a rude awakening, and not because of them getting caught, but because of the realization that Eric Forman was two feet away from them…NAKED beneath that blanket!

Red looked down at Hyde with anger read all across his face. He pointed to the door. "Upstairs, NOW!"

Jackie didn't wait for a second. She didn't want to get yelled at again. She immediately ran out of the room and did as she was told.

Eric and Hyde followed right behind her, with Red and Kitty mumbling things right behind them.

Once they were all upstairs, Red turned to face Hyde, the anger still not gone.

Hyde told everything to the Formans. Well, not everything. He just let them know the basics. That Jackie's mom was still not back yet and that she had been sleeping over for the last few weeks.

Jackie hated Hyde telling everyone her business. No one had to know. Why did he think the Formans should be told?!! Damn him!

Red slowly let go of his anger once he knew the stage the poor girl was in. Jackie always had been his favorite. He didn't like the fact that she was hurting, but could understand the reason why she refused to tell anyone her problem. And he had more respect for Hyde for being there for her. Red noticed more and more every day the great man Steven Hyde was becoming. It made him proud. On the other hand…. He turned to his own son, who was still standing naked there…. Why the hell couldn't have God sent him Hyde as a son instead of this little freak?

He shook his head and turned to Jackie. He promised the girl that they would track down her floozy mother in the morning and that she could stay the night in Laurie's room.

As they made themselves out of the kitchen, Red turned to Hyde. "Hey, don't think you're out of the trouble though, young man. You're still gonna be grounded for the next two weeks. Jackie can still come over, but you're not allowed to step out of this house unless it's for school or work. Got it?!"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah."

Kitty and Jackie went up the stairs.

"Good." Red saw Eric still hanging around. "Will you get the hell upstairs?!"

Eric obeyed.

Red turned back to Hyde. "Now, Steven, if I find out that anything happened between the two of you down there, I'm gonna stick my foot right up your ass!"

Hyde looked at him straight in the eye. "Nothing happened, Red. She just slept down there."

Red pointed a finger at him, serious as hell. "Nothing more? No…stuff that teenagers nowadays do when they're alone together?"

Hyde couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "By that do you mean…" he looked around the room dramatically, "_sex_?" he said in a whisper.

Red looked ready to punch Hyde. "Don't be a smart-ass. Unless you really want one of my threats come to life."

Hyde knew he wouldn't dare. "Nothing happened, Red. Hell, I'd be glad if we went further than second base, but that was all."

"You sure?"

"Red, you have my word." And he didn't give it out so easily so he knew that Red had to believe him.

"Alright. Well, we'll talk more about in the morning." He began to walk away, but he stopped himself. "But no more girls in the house, got it?!"

Hyde gave his shrug. The shrug that looked as if he was agreeing, but really wasn't. He liked Red and all and really respected him, but that was just a promise he could never make.

"And no visiting her up there, either! I will be patrolling that room like a hawk!" He stormed off.

Hyde gave a small smile and looked up the stairs.

Jackie gave him a stern look and walked away.

_Damn_, he thought. He knew that Jackie didn't want him to tell, but he saw an opportunity to help Jackie and he took it. He knew that there was nothing that he could do to help her out of her situation. All he could really do for her was be there to catch her tears and give her a bed to sleep in. They needed adults and the Formans were the only adults that Hyde had ever come to trust. If anyone could help his girlfriend, it would be them.

He went back to his room and waited until he was certain everyone had fallen asleep.


	7. The Real Steven Hyde

_**TITLE: "Sleep With Me"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: This fic covers the missing J/H scenes of "Bring it On Home" in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. I always wondered how Jackie started sleeping there and found it so cute that they weren't doing it cuz it said a lot about Hyde. So here's the 7th Chapter!_

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **__This is the longest chapter in the story! And personally, my most favorite!!! Hope you enjoy!_

CHAPTER 7: "I Love You, Steven Hyde"

Jackie punched the pillow again, trying to make it more comfortable. However, it still didn't help. How did she expect it to, though? This _was_ Laurie, The Slut's room. Everything here was tainted. Who knows how many guys she had done in this room, hell in this bed?!

The thought grossed her out. She had the huge desire to sneak downstairs to Hyde's room. She wanted his arms around her, protecting her, and promising her that everything was gonna be ok. However, she didn't want to see him right now. She was angry as hell with him right now. More than she ever had before. How dare he tell the Formans everything?! He didn't even wait until the next day so he could know what she wanted to do! That insensitive jerk!!!

Then, all of a sudden, she heard some branches break out side of the window. She turned, her heart racing. Oh, my god!!! She brought the covers more up. A shadow of a tall, lean man came into view. He had reached the top of the tree and was making his way to the window.

Jackie let out a squeal. She turned and grabbed the lamp. She rushed to the closet and hid in there.

She heard the window open and feet touch the ground. There were footsteps. Then, they stopped for a while.

Jackie could tell that he had come to the bed and had stopped there. She heard a little whisper coming from the man and that creeped her the hell out. She grabbed the lamp tighter as her breathing became heavier. Then, she heard the footsteps coming towards the closet. The lamp in her hands was shaking.

Then, the closet door flew open.

Jackie didn't even think twice. She lifted up the lamp and brought it down full-force towards the man, hitting him on the arm. She didn't stop. She hit him again, on the side this time, then on the other arm.

"Jackie!"

Jackie stopped dead on her tracks. Her face grew in horror. "Steven? Oh, my god, Steven!" She could see that he was hurting.

She was about to go and turn on the lights, but she was stopped by Hyde grabbing her arm. "Don't. Red'll see." He then let out a groan.

Jackie went over to the wall and plugged in the lamp and turned it on. "Steven, why the hell did you climb through the window? What, the door is too civil for you?"

"I had to. If I went through the hall, Red woulda caught me and then his foot woulda been up my ass right now." He sat down on the bed and grabbed his side. "Damn, Jackie. That hurt."

"Well, serves you right for scaring the crap outta me!" She then kicked him.

"Ow!" He bent down to soothe his new wound. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You know what it was for, Steven Hyde. Now get out of here before I scream and let Red know you're here. Out!" She grabbed him and pushed him toward the window. "I don't wanna see you right now, Steven."

Hyde stood his ground, though. "C'mon, Jackie. You know there was nothing else we coulda done."

"You could have lied, Steven. You know I didn't want anyone to know." She turned and walked away from him, hurt by him. "But like always, you could give a shit about my opinion, right?"

Hyde's heart crushed at the words. "Jackie, that's not true. I just don't want you facing this alone."

Jackie turned to him, frustrated. "I have _**you**_, Steven. That's all I really need right now." Tears stung her eyes.

More words that tugged at his heart. He walked over to her. "That's not true, Jackie. You need a home and food. And as much as you hate to admit it, you need a parent. Believe me, I know how it's like to have to face the fact that you're still young and need these things, but it's the truth. If it wasn't for Forman butting into my business then the Formans would have never taken me in. And don't repeat this to anybody, but I'm grateful that they took me in. They were there to help. And if they helped me, then they could help you."

Jackie was still frustrated with him. "I don't need anything from anyone, Steven. Got it?" She climbed back on the bed and turned her back to him.

Hyde let out a sigh. He looked down at her and wished he could make her understand. But he knew Jackie. She would always refuse to need anything. He then had an idea. "Fine." He turned towards the window. "See ya in the morning."

Jackie immediately turned to him. "Steven?"

Hyde slowly turned to her. "What?"

"Mr. Forman will probably catch you, you know. I mean, you were lucky once, but who knows if you'll be lucky again."

Hyde smiled. He knew her all too well. "What do you suggest then, Einstein?"

Jackie gave out a fake sigh. "Well, I guess you can stay here with me."

Hyde rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. He took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed with Jackie.

Once he was comfortable, Jackie turned her body so her face could face his.

For several minutes no words were uttered, but Hyde knew Jackie all too well and could tell that she was still not asleep. He knew without opening up his eyes that she was staring at him, with a frown on her face. "What?" The annoyance in his voice always came natural.

Jackie let out a sigh. "Steven?"

"What?" He had little patience.

She stayed silent. Hyde knew that she was still thinking about how she was going to word her words. This had to be serious. Jackie's talks always came automatically. She only thought about what she was about to say if it was something that was truly troubling her.

However, Hyde _**really**_ didn't have any patience. "Spit it out!"

Jackie ignored his annoyance. "Steven?" Her voice was soft and sounded troubled. She wanted to let him know that this was serious.

He sighed. "What?" he said with actual patience this time.

"Are you ok with us…with us never having done it?" she said it in a small whisper, you could barely hear her.

At that Hyde opened his eyes. He could see the fear in Jackie's eyes and could tell that she was holding her breath for his next words. "What?"

Jackie lowered her eyes from his face and continued rambling on. "I mean we slept…. All those weeks we slept in your bed and we didn't…. I mean…did it ever bother you that we didn't…you know? That we didn't have sex?"

"Jackie…." Damn, how the hell was he going to word this right? "I won't lie to you. It'd been awesome if we had been going further than second base in my bed."

He saw her get a little sad.

He placed his palm against her cheek at that moment and made her meet his eyes again. "But, I'm not angry at you that we didn't. I'm not like Kelso, Jackie. I'm not gonna pressure you into having sex with me. I'm not gonna ask you every second and practically beg you for it. I know you're not like other girls that give it up within the first few nights. I know you respect yourself more than that."

Jackie heard a tone of pride in his voice for her, which made her warm inside.

Hyde still continued. "And when you're ready…then we'll go from there. But don't think that I expect it from you just because you're my girlfriend." He stroked her cheek. "Got it?"

Jackie couldn't stop smiling. She knew she must look like a complete idiot, but she couldn't help it. Hyde just didn't cease to amaze her.

She took his face into her hands and looked deep into those amazing baby blue eyes. Those eyes that were as deep as the ocean; more open than the sky. And she spoke the trustiest of words to him. "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met, Steven."

Hyde rolled his eyes. He seriously didn't want to hear this. It was just too girly and stupid…like Forman. Why the hell did he say that to her? "I'm going to sleep." He was about to turn on his side, but Jackie held on tight.

"Let me finish, dammit," her sweet voice had gone in less than a minute.

Hyde rolled his eyes again.

Jackie smiled sweetly again at him.

Hyde sometimes wondered if Jackie was also going through menopause like Mrs. Forman. How in the hell could her mood change so damn quickly? She was such a little freak!

"You're caring, generous, sweet, and incredibly foxy," she said to him with a wicked grin spread across her face.

That caught his attention. He smiled, letting her know to continue on.

Her face turned serious again. She knew that she had undivided attention now after that last comment. He was such a guy. "You act like you could really give a crap what happens to someone else, but yet you're always there to help Eric, Fez, Michael, and Donna whenever they really need you. You roll your eyes whenever Mrs. Forman asks you to take out the trash, but yet I've caught you doing it whenever it's not asked. You also wash dishes for her whenever she's a little stressed--I've seen you." She smiled at him.

Hyde was caught off guard with that comment. _How the hell did you find that out?! Did she also know about the laundry? Shit!_

Jackie gave a soft chuckle. "Yes, I've also seen you do the laundry."

_Shit!_

"You protect the group's honor whenever rumors are spread in school or threats are made towards one of us. Like the other day when the football players were chasing Fez all over the school, trying to give him a wedgie. You stepped right in and put a stop to it. Or when were spreading about how much of an idiot Eric was for getting engaged and how Donna _**had **_to be pregnant. You figured out who had started those rumors and went right up to Geo Laverty and shut his mouth shut. In every sense of the word, you really are the greatest guy I've ever met." Her blue and green eyes stared deep down into his brilliant blue eyes.

Hyde stayed laying there, frozen. Not knowing what to say. He didn't know what made his heart feel like this: the high pedestal Jackie held him in or the fact that she had still not mentioned herself once in the last few minutes. It had to be some sort of record.

"You have the most deepest blue eyes, Steven. They hold such trouble and sorrow from your past."

Hyde was glad that it was dark. He hated revealing his eyes to people. It was the main reason why he always wore his sunglasses wherever he went. Edna, his mother who had abandoned him some time ago, had once told him that he wore his heart on his sleeve. Around regular basis he wore a blank expression, but when his feelings were strong, he just couldn't stop them from being seen on his eyes. It was his biggest weakness. He didn't want anyone getting to know that truth of him, so he started wearing his glasses to help. However, this little freak had managed a way to get so close to him that she figured it all out.

Then, Jackie's words made him come back. "But, they also hold such love and warmth and _**that**_ is not the cause from your past. That's been you. You. Not because of Edna or Bud--who, by the way, you should be grateful left you cuz they do _**not**_ deserve to have you. You were, are, and will continue to be better than they are. Mr. and Mrs. Forman definitely do. They're so good to you. Well, Mr. Forman sometimes isn't, but then again, who is he ever nice to?"

Hyde didn't think Jackie realized how he was hanging onto her every word. He was frozen there.

"You'll never be like them, Steven. You have a good heart. You will always end up doing the right thing. And for those reasons and many others," she said as she brought herself closer to him and didn't stop making eye contact, "I love you, Steven Hyde."

He continued to just look deep into her eyes. If the lights were turned on, he was sure that she would see feelings that had been completely hidden and on guard for a very long time. Feelings that were caused when he was younger…but most especially, feelings that were forming rapidly at this very moment.

He couldn't speak to tell her thank you, so he did the next best thing. He brought himself to her lips and gave her the most intense and deep kiss that either had ever experienced.

After what seemed forever, she was the one that pulled away. She smiled at him and closed her eyes to sleep. However, she knew him all too well and could tell that he was just looking at her right now. "What?" she imitated his tone of annoyance. She almost perfected it.

"Jackie?" his voice was a whisper. He pulled her closer to him.

"What?" The breath upon her face now was making her lose her fake cool. How did he always make her lose concentration?!

"So, how am I foxy?" he teased.

Jackie chuckled. "Cuz you're the boyfriend of the most hottest girl in Wisconsin. I prettied you up, Puddin' Pop."

He laughed softly. "Thanks, Sweetbums." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

She let out a groan. "Ugh. I hate that nickname."

"That makes us even," he said and closed his eyes.

The two wrapped in each other's embrace and fell asleep almost immediately, again in unison.

**ALRIGHT, SO THAT WAS THE ****INTENDED**** END FOR THIS STORY. HOWEVER, SOME J&H FANS WROTE THAT THEY WANTED MORE CHAPTERS, SO I'M GONNA WRITE JUST ****ONE**** MORE!! AND THAT'S ****IT****. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO WRITE IT, BUT BY NEXT FRIDAY IT SHOULD BE UP. Thanks for all the great feedback!!! Greatly appreciated!!! **


	8. To Love and Protect

_**TITLE: "Sleep With Me"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: This fic covers the missing J/H scenes of "Bring it On Home" in Season 5 when we find out that Jackie's mom is still not back and that she has been sleeping with Hyde in the basement for several weeks. I always wondered how Jackie started sleeping there and found it so cute that they weren't doing it cuz it said a lot about Hyde. So here's the story._

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

_**AUTHOR:**__ Alright. So here you have it. The VERY last piece of the missing scenes in "Bring it On Home." Hope you guys enjoy it!!! It was a lot of fun writing it!_

CHAPTER 8: "To Love and Protect"

Jackie stormed into Hyde's room and threw her purse hard onto the bed. She let out a groan of frustration.

Hyde looked up from his chair and set down his book. He had been waiting for her. He knew that the little meeting that the Formans and Pinciottis had gathered up for Jackie in the kitchen was not going to end all that well. He knew that once Donna told her right in front of everyone that she could stay over in the Pinciotti home, Jackie was going to blow fumes…and more than likely insult her.

That's the main reason as to why Hyde left the room before Jackie got there. He didn't want to be present for when Jackie blew up. And he didn't want her to think that he had anything to do with it.

She slammed down on his bed, wearing that frustrated look upon her face. She was quiet.

Hyde walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey. What's up?"

Jackie scoffed. "Donna completely--" She stopped herself. She didn't want to say it out loud. She felt that if she did, it would only make it be a reality. She hated thinking that everyone was feeling sorry for her.

She managed to give a fake chuckle. "Donna just asked me to move in with her. As if! You know, head cheerleaders don't associate with total outcasts like her. I am Jackie Burkhart. I am head cheerleader. I am worthy of all the greatness in this world and Donna Pinciotti is nowhere _**near**_ greatness."

Hyde shook his head. His knew his friends were complete idiots, but he at least would have thought Donna to have more sense in the matter. She too had been abandoned by her mother.

Jackie had so many things roaming around in her head. She wanted to scream out, yell, hit something. But she couldn't. She was too angry right now to do anything. And after several moments, she couldn't keep it all in anymore. "In front of everyone! Bob, the Formans, even freaking Kelso!"

Hyde saw that she was shaking right now and could see a glimpse of tears forming in her eyes. He cursed at his friends. He wanted to go and give Donna a mouthful, but not right now. Jackie needed him.

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to his chest.

With no words uttered, she wrapped her arm around Hyde and dug her face into his chest. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would wake up and realize it was all a bad dream. That her father had never been arrested and her mother had come back from that weirdo town in Tennessee. She needed that comfort, that security.

Hyde wanted to Jackie to talk. As weird as that sounded he didn't care. At least when Jackie talked nonstop, it meant that she wasn't hurting as much. She kept herself occupied like that. The silence just drove him mad.

He needed to get her talking. "Hey, did Kristen Willkie miss practice the other day? Cuz I saw her hanging out with Ty Wilson."

His plan worked. Jackie immediately turned her attention in a different direction. She gossiped on and on about how that stupid slut, Kristen Willkie, had tried to ruin her day. However, no one messes with Kristen Willkie, and for that she was kicked out of the cheerleading squad. School had been good today for Jackie. Plus, she managed to humiliate Pam Macy in front of the whole quad as well. That had been a bonus.

About an hour later, Jackie noticed the time. She made a face. "I should go. We're having practice in about ten minutes."

Hyde began to get up. "Want me to take you?"

Jackie stood up as well. "No. I'll walk. I kind of need it. But thank you anyways." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok." She smiled and began to walk out the door.

"Hey, but what are you gonna do now that the Formans found out and you refused to stay over at Donna's?" Hyde couldn't help but ask. He needed to know. And he knew that he wasn't gonna have another chance with her alone for the rest of the day.

Jackie shrugged. "I guess I'll lie and tell the Formans that one of my aunts is coming over from Connecticut and will be here tonight. That she'll stay with me until my mom gets back."

Hyde frowned. "You mean…you're gonna stay alone in that house again?"

"What other choice do I have? Mr. Forman's gonna be keeping an eye on you like a hawk for the next few nights. I won't be able to sneak in and you won't be able to leave."

"Jackie, you shouldn't--"

"Steven," Jackie warned. "Please. I don't want to get into another argument. Especially with you. Ok?"

"But, Jackie--"

"I gotta go." She kissed him and left immediately. She couldn't stand it if she also argued with him. She'd get more upset and now that she had no friends to turn to because she was completely angry with them, she couldn't handle the thought of not having Hyde. It would be unbearable. He was the whole reason why she had been able to survive these last few weeks. And compared to today, those other days had been a piece of cake. She needed him now more than ever.

Hyde watched her go. He knew the reason why she was avoiding an argument with him and he couldn't blame her. However, he was not about to let her sleep in that house alone again. Not if he could help it.

He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. Then he went straight to the basement door and up the stairs--heading to the Pinciotti's home.

Donna answered the door within the third knock.

"Hey." He made his way in without an invitation. He was fighting with himself to not yell at his friend right now. Controlling himself from calling her an idiot and an inconsiderate for not handling the whole Jackie deal a lot better.

Donna noticed that something was not right with Hyde and she had a feeling as to why that was. "How's your self-centered, evil, conceited girlfriend doing? Did she already turn to you and cry her cheerleader tears out?" She was being mean, but she didn't care.

Hyde fought to keep Zen. "She was pretty upset."

They talked about it over a beer and Hyde managed to get some sense into his best friend. Got her to understand that she had not done right.

Donna grunted for the third time after she had openly admitted that she had done wrong. "What do you think I should do?"

Hyde took a sip of his beer. "Make her think that she'll be doing _**you**_ a favor. Not the other way around."

Donna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like…" Hyde thought for a moment, then came up with the perfect plan. "Tell her that you need her to help you with popularity. That it'll do you good if she stays over so all the other idiots in school won't think you're uncool."

Donna made a disgusting face. "That's ridiculous!"

Hyde shrugged. "It's the only way she'll do it. She'll know that you don't mean it, but that's not what she cares about."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna do it."

"Donna, c'mon, man. She's your best friend."

"I know! Everyone knew and they didn't even bother to tell me! When the hell did that happen, anyways?! I would _**really**_ like to know!" Donna fumed.

"Look, she was there for the whole Eric thing over the summer. You would always call and she was there to give you the ear."

"Yeah, for like ten minutes, then she was raving on and on about her stupid cheer camp crap!"

"Hey, you got ten minutes of her silence. I'm lucky if I get ten seconds." Hyde was dead honest. He looked back and thought that was one of the reasons as to why he had grown an even a bigger attraction towards Jackie. He had never seen her be so selfless before than when she had helped Donna over the summer. Hyde had been able to see her soft and sweet side. Even when they were in the middle of a good make-out session in her bedroom during the summer and she got a phone call from Donna, she would immediately forget about Hyde and focus on Donna.

He cared about her now more than before and that's the reason why he was almost ready to plead Donna to take her in. "Dona, c'mon. She's got no one else. I'd continue to sneak her in my bedroom, but she needs a real place to stay now."

Donna was still not sure.

Hyde sighed. "Please?" And he meant it. He'd never looked so eager in front of his friend.

Donna frowned. Wow. He really cares for her. She decided it was better not to say this out loud. She sighed. "Fine."

br 

After Hyde was done talking to Donna, he checked the time and noticed that Jackie might already be out of practice. He knew that if he showed up it would cheer her up. And even though he hated to admit it, he disliked seeing Jackie down. It just wasn't her when she put on a fake smile.

Several minutes later, he was parking on the other side of the school. He knew that Jackie would be walking in through this way and he really was in no mood to be around a big crowd of stupid cheerleaders. He had enough with just Jackie.

He checked his review mirror and saw a big crowd of cheerleaders start walking along the street he was parked in. In the middle of the crowd was Jackie. Her big, black, wavy hair bounced behind her. He couldn't get over how cute she looked in those pigtails. It amazed him that she didn't look as if she had practiced at all. She looked unlike the rest of the cheerleaders who's hairs were slightly messed up and looked a little out of breath. Jackie had clearly taken a shower and redone her entire make-up and hair before she decided to walk out of those gym floors.

Jackie and the captain of the cheerleading squad were giving each other the latest gossip when she saw that 1967 black Chevy parked on the side of the street about two blocks away. A smile spread across her face, a real one this time. She turned to her fellow squad mates. "Alright. I will see you all on Monday after school. Julia, get those arms more sturdy--they were spaghetti noodles today. Veronica, you really need to run this weekend because those legs of yours are quite flimsy. And Kristen, for the love of all pom-poms, get that routine down to the T!" She then gave another fake smile. "Have a good weekend!" She then blew them fake kisses as they did the same.

She walked a little faster to get to the Chevy and finally, she couldn't help it anymore and decided to run the rest of the way. And there he was, her Steven.

He was laid back and listening to Zeppelin--surprise, surprise. His sunglasses were on and he was Zen as he stared out the window, pretending not to be enthusiastic in seeing how excited she always got whenever she saw him.

Jackie opened the door and climbed inside the car. She closed the door and scooted as close to her boyfriend as possible. "Hey, Puddin' Pop." She gave him a wicked grin and kissed him passionately on the lips.

It was passionate enough to make him take both hands off the steering wheel and wrap it around her hair. God, how did she always do that? How did she manage to crack his Zen? He deepened the kiss.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his waste and brought herself closer to him. She couldn't get close enough.

Hyde managed to lift her up and sit her on top of him, allowing their bodies to get even closer in that way. God, she was hot!

Jackie gave out a little whimper. She wanted so badly to get even closer to him, to make love to him. But, she felt it was still too soon. Also, she had only gotten the courage to tell him she loved him twice or three times. And he hadn't even told her either. She had vowed to herself since day one that she would never give that part of herself to any guy unless she knew and was certain he loved her with all his heart. It was difficult, especially right now, to live by that damn rule but she was no slut. She wasn't gonna give it up to any guy just because he was a good kisser. Even a very, very, very, _**very**_ good kisser.

Hyde brought his hand underneath her shirt and placed it on her bare skin on her waist. He started using his tongue and let out a groan.

Jackie gave another whimper at the touch of his tongue with her own, and it drove her even crazy at the feel of his hand rubbing against her bare waist. She then felt his hand get higher, to her back and moaned. His fingers were marvelous!

Hyde wanted more. He couldn't get enough of this damn cheerleader! He was so out of control that he didn't notice what his hands were doing. It was as if they had a power of their own.

Jackie stopped kissing back as she felt that his hand was now on her bra. He was beginning to take it off! She immediately pulled back. She was sweating and her lips were completely swollen from the kisses.

Hyde frowned. "What?" He was out of breath and confused. Why had she stopped?

Jackie cleared her throat. "Your hands, Steven," she said in a whisper.

Hyde didn't know what the hell she was talking about. However, he felt it then. His fingers were holding onto something. And it felt like…he noticed where his hands were now and his eyes widened. He immediately withdrew his hands and cleared his throat. "Sorry. I, I didn't know--"

"It's ok." Jackie climbed out of his lap and began to tidy herself up.

Hyde tried not to curse out loud at himself.

Jackie noticed this and placed her hand on top of Hyde's for reassurance that she wasn't angry at him. "Hey, can we go and get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." She gave him a small smile.

Hyde let go of his worries and nodded. "I'm broke, but I'm sure Mrs. Forman has some leftovers from lunch." He turned on the engine and began to drive out of the street.

Jackie scooted as close as she could to him and wrapped her left arm around his waist and placed her right hand upon his chest.

It came so natural to them now. It was how they always drove together now. He then took his right arm and wrapped it around the seat, which allowed her to lean her head onto his shoulder…and allowed him to get a whiff of that nice scent of her.

And even though he hated to ruin the nice mood, Hyde knew that he had to tell Jackie. "Hey, so Donna says she needs to talk to you about something."

Jackie lifted her head and pushed away from him. "What?"

Yep, the good mood was gone. "She didn't tell me what about, but did tell me it's important."

"You're such a horrible liar." Jackie could see it right through him. "What did she tell you?"

Jackie was right. He didn't know how to lie. He just rolled his eyes. "Just meet with her, Jackie."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Yes," he had a tone.

"No."

"Yes," he said with determination.

"No." It was weaker.

"Yes." It was stern.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!"

Thankfully, they were at a stop light by now. They both made eye contact for several seconds until one of them finally caved.

"Fine!" Jackie scooted as far away from her boyfriend as possible. "But I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." She stared up ahead.

"Jackie--" She was acting childish.

"Green."

Hyde turned and found that the light had turned green again. He let go of the break. Jackie refused to talk to him for the rest of the ride to the Formans.

When they got to the driveway, Donna was there waiting for them. Jackie didn't even give Hyde another glance. She opened her door and stormed out. "In the kitchen," she said to Donna. She wanted to get this over with so she could just go home.

Donna turned to Hyde. He just shrugged. He turned and left to the basement. Hopefully his friend would have good luck cuz it just wasn't good news when Jackie was silent. It was like the dark side of the moon.

br 

br 

**SO, WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIC?! HOPE IT WAS GOOD. SORRY, IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN EXPECTED, IT'S JUST THAT WITH SCHOOL AND WORK, IT GETS A LITTLE TOO MUCH FOR ME, YA KNOW? ANYWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'LL BE WORKING ON ANOTHER **_**JH **_**FIC AND WILL BE POSTING IT UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS. THIS ONE WILL HAVE TWO HALVES: THE FIRST WILL BE MISSING SCENES THAT TOOK PLACE BETWEEN "TRAMPLED UNDER FOOT" (521) AND "YOU SHOOK ME" (522). AND THE OTHER HALF WILL BE MISSING SCENES FROM THE EPISODE "CHRISTMAS" (607). THEY KINDA GO HAND-IN-HAND THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THEM TOGETHER. SO, LOOK OUT FOR IT! THANKS YOU GUYS!!!**


End file.
